Many recreational vehicles, such as, for example, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and snowmobiles, include a throttle control that is manipulated by an operator's hand and, more particularly, by the thumb on one of the operator's hands. These types of throttle controls are typically coupled to a throttle cable that, when manipulated via the throttle control, varies the flow of fuel and/or air to the engine, thereby controlling the acceleration and speed of the vehicle.
Although presently known throttle controls, such as the one described above, are generally safe and reliable, these controls can exhibit certain drawbacks. For example, if certain postulated throttle cable malfunctions were to occur, the throttle control may not allow an operator to sufficiently control the speed and/or acceleration of the vehicle. These postulated malfunctions include both a broken throttle cable and a stuck throttle cable.
Hence, there is a need for a throttle control that will allow an operator to sufficiently control the speed and/or acceleration of a vehicle if a postulated throttle cable malfunction occurs. The present invention addresses at least this need.